The Nosey Rosey Posey
by RoseScor90
Summary: This one was written for the Not so perfect. "Challenge about flaws" challenge! Circles around Rose and her being nosey!


**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters……**

**A/n: This is a one-shot written for the Not so perfect. "Challenge about Flaws" challenge! The prompt was – Rose Weasley and the flaw – nosey.**

Chapter : The Nosey Rosey Posey

"Stay the hell away from me, Potter!" the entire Gryffindor common room shook with the yell that resounded in it.

Rose watched as her long time friend and confidant, Sandra, raced up the steps to the seventh year girls' dormitory leaving behind a stunned crowd of Gryffindors and a dejected Albus Potter.

She went after her, intent on finding out the reason for her sudden blow up at her cousin who had, at least this time, done nothing to warrant such harsh words.

You see Rose was what you'd call the curious personality.

Yes, the 'curiosity killed the cat' kind of inquisitiveness.

And if it was one thing she couldn't stand, it was being in the dark about some thing, while knowing that there was a said 'some thing' which other people knew about.

Hope you get the point.

As she entered the dorms, she was forced to lay her self on the ground as several things flew past where her head had been seconds before.

Hearing a resounding 'clank' that sounded uncannily like her telescope, she slowly stood up and entered the room, which was now in the state of a giant stampeded house of cards.

Seeing Rose come into the room, Sandra stopped herself from throwing the remains of her books at the door and sat down on her now littered bed, as if she was exhausted.

Which she should be, after all that shouting and throwing she did.

"Are you okay? No. I know that was a stupid question. You're obviously not okay"

"No, Rose. I'm fine. Just lost a bit of my temper"

Rose looked around the room in alarm, imagining what it would be like if Sandra lost _all_ of her temper control. She'd probably burn down the entire castle.

"Now, I know that when a girl says she is fine, she most definitely isn't. You can tell me, you know?"

"No, Rose. I can't. It's not some thing that I could tell any body, 'cause I don't know it myself! You know that I don't lose my temper much…"

Here, she was interrupted by Rose's scoff and mutter of 'yeah, and before this fiasco I had thought of enrolling you in some form of peace movement'.

Ignoring the jibe, Sandra continued, "I just don't understand what happened! Your cousin was acting normal! At least normaller than at other times! And I sort of like…blew up at him, didn't I?" Sandra finished, hanging her head as if she were a five year old who was being berated.

"You still don't know why?" Rose pondered, her mind furiously trying to work out what her friend couldn't.

"No. I have no idea"

"Take your time. Think of it. I have to meet Scor in…oh! I should have met him ten minutes earlier. See ya!"

"Could you tell your cousin that I'm sorry for behaving that way?"

"Sorry, Andy! Apologies are some thing that are best done in person!"

She might have a lot of flaws but Rose Weasley did have certain morals and she followed them even if it prevented her from doing her friend a favor.

Though she had acted as if she wasn't interested, Rose couldn't keep the thought of the incident out of her mind.

So it was no surprise that she crashed with some one. The very person she had set out to meet, in fact.

"Careful, Rose. You're gonna run into a wall one day!"

"Great way to greet a friend who is lying on the floor, Scor" Rose retorted as Scor lent her a hand.

Instead of letting him pull her up, she tried pulling him down, and succeeded.

"That was cheating" Scor complained as he rubbed his elbow, which he had scratched while trying to cushion his fall.

"All's fair in love and war, deary! Now, let's go! Don't we have a study date to do?"

Looking at Rose's scrunched eyebrows and the faraway look, "So, what's plaguing that mind of yours?" Scorpius asked casually as they walked towards the library.

"Oh, nothing. Just that Sandra blew up at Al a few minutes back"

"Sandra? That peaceful little friend of yours?"

"You wouldn't call her that if you had had to look for shelter to avoid being hit by one of her throws"

"That's one sight I'd have killed to watch! So, what brought about the avalanche?"

"Dunno. Andy doesn't know herself"

"She told you so?"

"Yeah!"

"May be she knows about it but doesn't like the answer her heart's blurting out. Tends to happen. Especially when you are a teenager at Hogwarts"

"You're not helping, Scor!" Rose stopped walking as did Scorpius.

"Look, may be you should stop meddling with those two. Let them talk it out"

"But, but,…" Rose was at a loss for words and she appeared curiously like a child who had been denied a bar of chocolate.

"Rose, I know that you are a bit more questioning than the rest, but you can't always expect answers to present themselves to you. May be certain questions are better left unanswered. Don't you think it'd be better if you didn't know what certain people thought of you, for example?"

"Yeah, you're right. I was just being my nosy self again, wasn't I?"

"That just makes you more endearing, Rose. Now, I don't want a sulky date, alright?"

"It's not a date! It's a study…"

"Date?" Scorpius suggested seriously, though she could see that his smirk was just bursting to escape.

"You're incorrigible!" Rose countered and entered the library.

_She'd just have to agree one day!_

A/n: Hope you liked the story! R&R!


End file.
